Fin Incorpóreo
by AngeloTsuna
Summary: La lucha de Xion y Roxas a llegado a su final, pero esta antes de irse ha de confesarle algo realmente importante. Roxion. Spoilers del dia 357 del juego KH 358/2 Days. Fic Corto.


_Este es mi primer fic Roxion, no es muy largo, pero considero que es muy lindo, estoy muy satisfecho con el resultado._

_Es el final del dia 357 del juego Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, pero modificado a mi manera._

_Disclaimer: Lo de siempre, decir que Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece, ojalá fuera mío un juego tan fabuloso como este._

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Fin Incorpóreo.**

- ¿Quién eres tu... de nuevo? - Dijo Roxas sujetándose la frente. La cabeza le dolía horrores.

Xion se encontraba frente a el, arrodillada, mientras el aura de color negro que la envolvía se iba desvaneciendo.

- Siento...como si algo realmente importante fuera a ser borrado de mi mente - Dijo el rubio, dando pequeños pasos hacia donde se encontraba la que hace unos dias fue su mejor amiga.

Roxas no entendía porque había tenido que atacarle. Todas esas tardes tomando helado junto a Axel en la torre de la estación de Villa Crepúsculo. Todas esas tardes en la que los tres reían, juntos, sin importar nada ni nadie. Todas esas tardes... ¿Acaso ya no volvería a haber una mas?.

Xion miraba hacia el suelo. Parecía abatida.

- Al fin y al cabo, es mejor así, Roxas - Dijo la morena antes de desplomarse.

- ¡Xion!.

Roxas corrió hacia ella, pudiendo sostenerla con sus brazos antes de que esta rozara el suelo.

Miles de cristales blanquecinos salían del cuerpo de Xion, elevándose fugazmente hacia el cielo.

El reloj de la torre de Villa Crepúsculo tocaba las 6 en punto.

- ¿He sido yo...quien te ha hecho esto? - Dijo Roxas, incrédulo. El sentimiento de culpabilidad le iba golpeando cada vez mas el corazón, o algo parecido, ya que carecía de el.

- No...esta es mi elección - Intento animarle Xion -. He de irme ahora.

- ¡No! ¡No quiero que te vayas!.

Roxas la aferraba cada vez mas contra su pecho. ¿No volvería a verla?. ¿No volverian a comer helado de sal marina juntos?. ¿No volverian a combatir sincorazones?.

¡No!. Roxas se negaba rotundamente. No quería perderla.

- Prefiero esto a que Xemnas se salga con la suya... - Declaró Xion.

- ¡No se saldrá con la suya! - Grito Roxas -. Ya buscaremos una solución, ¡pero no me dejes!.

- Ya es demasiado tarde, Roxas... yo...

El silencio se hizo eterno. Xion emitió un quejido, realmente se estaba muriendo. Roxas la miro, preocupado.

- Pertenezco a Sora - Terminó de articular Xion.

Roxas la miro, sorprendido. Ahora lo entendía todo. Ese chico que salía en sus sueños. Ese chico castaño que también portaba una llave espada...Era parte de Xion, y también suya. O mas bien ellos eran parte de el.

Mas cristales que provenían del cuerpo de Xion se elevaban por el cielo, que, a unos cuatro o cinco metros, se disolvían en una tenue luz color nieve.

- Pronto volveré... a estar con él - Aseguró la morena.

Roxas mostró una mueca de dolor.

- Necesito que me hagas un favor, Roxas. Todos los corazones que hemos almacenado...Kingdom Hearts...Has de liberarlos.

Roxas la miro a los ojos, confundido.

- ¿Liberar... Kingdom Hearts?.

El incorpóreo de Sora se fijo como los pies y parte de las piernas de Xion se iban congelando. Ya era demasiado tarde.

- ¡No, Xion! - Gritó Roxas agarrándola de la mano.

- Ya es demasiado tarde para enmendar mis errores. Pero no puedes dejar que Xemnas se adueñe de Kingdom Hearts. Prométemelo... - Dijo Xion acariciándole la mejilla.

Roxas sintió el calor de su mano. Era calor humano, pese a que era, pero no existía.

- Dale las gracias a Axel, a sido uno de mis mejores amigos...junto contigo.

- ¡No puedes dejarnos así! - Gritó Roxas -. ¡Sigue luchando, Xion!.

- Volveremos a vernos... junto a Sora. - Susurró Xion.

- Junto a Sora...

Xion se incorporo como pudo, y miro al rubio fijamente a los ojos.

- Adiós, Roxas. Té Amo.

Sus labios chocaron fuertemente con los suyos. Roxas le devolvió el beso, apasionadamente, mientras se podía contemplar como de los ojos de ambos emanaban lagrimas.

Xion separó a Roxas, y le dedico una enorme sonrisa, antes de congelarse por completo y romperse en mil pedazos.

Un enorme silencio se esparció por toda la plaza de la estación.

Roxas se levantó, invoco su llave espada y la alzo hacia el cielo.

- ¡Te lo prometo! - Gritó - ¡Liberare Kingdom Hearts, tu solo espérame!.

El rubio se encogió de hombros, destrozado.

- Yo también te amo...

_Xion..._

Y una última lagrima se derramó sobre la concha de color rosado que yacía sobre sus pies.

Tenia grabada la palabra ''Gracias''.


End file.
